XANA' Secret
by adventure prince
Summary: Odd has been kidnapped by X.A.N.A! But not everything is as it appears. What is the strange connection between Odd and X.A.N.A? And will the Lyoko Warriors be able to save their friend?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A request for CasperxDaisyxRa**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Code Lyoko**

"Well it's official you've got the flu Odd" Yolanda said taking the thermometer out of the flushed boys mouth and examined it.

"Aw man" Odd whined.

"Don't worry, if you rest for a few weeks you'll be back on your feet in no time" Yolanda said with a sweet smile and left odd by himself.

Odd groaned and moved in an attempt to sit up but he felt too crumby to even get his back off his bed.

"Hey Odd" Aelita said gently poking her head from behind the door and then entered followed by the others.

"Hey guys" Odd said groggily letting a weak smile show.

"We heard you had the flu, tough break" Yumi shrugged.

"Look on the bright side at least you get to skip Mrs. Hertz class" Ulrich chuckled nudging Odd lightly in the arm.

"I think I'd rather be in class" He huffed.

Suddenly a beeping sounded out, Jeremie retrieved his laptop from his backpack and flipped it open looking at it intensely.

"X.A.N.A' up to no good again, He's activated a tower in the desert sector"

Odds expression instantly lit up upon hearing this and leapt out of bed as if he had been magically healed.

"Alright lets get to it" Odd cheered heading for the door only to have a pair of strong hands grab him by the underarms and another to grab his legs and carry him back to his bed where he was dropped and covered by the blankets.

"STAY!" Odd looked up at his friends who looked at him strictly.

"But-" Odd protested.

"Your sick Odd and that will effect your performance on Lyoko or make you worse" Jeremie pointed out.

"Fine" Odd pouted and buried his head under the sheets.

Taking this as a sign to leave before Odd somehow managed to change their minds the Lyoko warriors took their leave.

Odd sulked as he heard the door close he was touched that his friends put his health before the fate of the world but fighting X.A.N.A' monsters and William now would be all the medicine he needed right now and after a few minutes of trying to get some sleep Odd finally gave up, got out of bed, changed into his day clothes and went out the door. He was going to the factory and help on Lyoko. The others couldn't tell him what to do after all they weren't his parents.

Odd weakly made his way to the boiler room and through the sewers he walked instead of using his skateboard he didn't want to risk falling off and losing it in the sewers, he was just barely able to lift himself up the ladder that led to the bridge and dragged his weak carcass along the bridge down to the factory floor and entered the elevator, when he got to the bottom floor his stomach churned as it jolted to a halt. When the door opened he was met with a very pissed Samurai, Geisha and Scientist.

"What the hell are you doing here!?" Yumi asked angrily her words as cold as ice.

"Look I now you told me to stay but-" Odd was cut off for a second time.

"No!" Ulrich snapped. "Your going back to your bed even if I have to drag you every step away!" Ulrich stomped over to the blonde-purple haired Italian boy and without so much as a grunt of effort hauled him off the metallic floor and over his shoulder one arm wrapped around his waist and the other holding onto his wrist.

"Hey!" Odd protested his cheeks going red from both his fever and the humiliation of being picked up like he weighed nothing.

"Hold up!" Jeremie yelled as Ulrich was about to carry the squirming cat boy back to the elevator. "You two have been devirtualized and Aelita is all alone on Lyoko we have no choice"

Ulrich sighed in exasperation and shifted Odd's body so now he was piggybacking him and carried him down the hatch to the scanners and placed him inside one.

"When this is over you and I are going to have a talk" He said darkly his arms crossed firmly across his chest.

Odd gulped as the scanners doors closed definitely not something to look forward too.

"Transfer Odd, Scanner Odd, Virtualization"

With a surge of light Odd was on Lyoko in his cat suit and he felt great. he looked around and saw that he was in the desert region, he also saw Aelita who looked just as displeased as the others.

"Hello princess" He grinned.

"Oh Odd you are unbelievable" She huffed. "The towers up ahead but it's heavily guarded by a trio of Tarantulas" Aelita said pointing to the glowing red tower.

Odd set into motion not waiting for his vehicle to show up he thought the exercise would do him good.

Upon reaching the tower the Tarantulas opened fire on him with their duel lasers but Odd sprung into action leaping into the air right over one of the beasts and fired one of his arrows smack dab in the middle of the beasts weak point making it combust and after doing a somersault in midair landed where the monster had once stood right between the other two who had been foolish enough to shoot at him, so with another somersault Odd dodged the lasers causing them to rocket at the opposing Tarantulas destroying them.

Aelita gasped having arrived just in time to see Odd finish off the two beast.

"Wow you should get sick more often if you're able to take out three Tarantula's at once" Aelita smirked.

"One of my many talents princess" Odd winked completely forgetting about the mother of all lectures he was going to get later.

Aelita rolled her eyes and strolled past him and into the tower.

"Odd heads up! William is heading your way!" Jeremie called through the intercom.

"Bring it on!" Odd yelled and no sooner had he said that that a blot of black smoke came right at him and from it emerged a familiar face.

"You're mine!" William growled in his distorted voice.

Odd smirked but his face dropped when he saw the insignia on his chest glow red and before he could arm his arm at the warrior a beam shot from his chest and hit Odd.

"Odd! What happened you just lost all your arrows!?" Jeremie asked but Odd didn't answer he suddenly felt like he was back on earth and sick with the flu again he didn't even have enough energy to get up when the beam knocked him to the ground.

"For X.A.N.A!" William yelled and with one fowl swoop wrapped a strong arm around Odds sides trapping his arms at the side and started carrying him effortlessly to the edge of the Desert Sector.

"JEREMIE HELP!" Odd screamed at the top of his lungs.

"Aelita! Help Odd!" Jeremie called.

Odd felt a tinge of relief as Aelita emerged from the tower angelic wings spread and speeding towards William with a pair of energy fields in each hand.

However William was quick to react and summoned his sword and repelled both orbs off his sword and sent a blade beam her way.

Aelita swirled out of the way tried to get closer but it was too late William threw himself into the sea with Odd still in his vice like grip.

"NO!" Aelita screamed diving after them but no matter how fast she went she couldn't catch up and could only watch in horror as the two plunged into the digital sea where a pillar of light erupted from it's depths.

"Aelita! What happened? Where's Odd?" Jeremie called.

"I'm sorry Jeremie" Aelita said in between sniffles. "I was too late he's gone"

(Earth)

The factory was silent the only thing that could be heard was Aelita's crying, she was being hugged by Yumi who was just barely able to fight back her own tears. Jeremie was sitting in his chair his head in hands. Ulrich was on the other side of the just staring coldly at the wall.

"It's all my fault I should have done more to help him" Aelita sobbed her tears dripping onto the steely floor.

The silence was shattered as Ulrich started punching the wall and screaming bloody murder.

"DANM BRAT! WHY COULDN'T HE HAD JUST DONE AS HE WAS TOLD AND STAYED BACK!? I'M THE STRONGEST WARRIOR ON LYOKO WHY COULDN'T I HAVE BEEN THE ONE!? IT'S NOT FAIR!"

"Ulrich...stop" Yumi's voice trembled told back the tears. She walked over to Ulrich and stopped him from punching the wall so he wouldn't wind up breaking his knuckles and supported him as he collapsed to the floor and broke down into tears.

"What are we going to do?" Aelita asked, wrapping her arms around herself.

"We're going to get him get back" Jeremie said lifting his head from his hands. "I'll work day and night till I find Odd and bring him back"

"You're right now's not the time for mourning!" Aelita said firmly wiping her tears away.

"What do we do first?" Ulrich asked getting to his feet with new vigour.

"We go to sector five every chance we get and we'll retrieve as much data as we can and with it we'll find a way to get Odd back"

"Lets do it!" Yumi nodded her head.

(Unknown Location)

Odd woke up in a strange room it was a dark shade of red with wires visible in the walls and when he looked around he could see the virtual sea it was like being in an aquarium only there was no doors and only glass.

"Where are am I?" Odd asked himself as he sat up and found that he had been lying on a circular bed he also realized that his flu was gone. "This just keeps getting more and more weird"

"Still as dense as ever I see"

Odds head snapped up to see a hole in the ceiling as a blotch of black smoke poured from it and right towards him. Odd quickly back flipped off the bed and aimed his arm at the smoke only to realize that he was still out of arrows.

"Who are you?" Odd asked trying and failing to keep the fear out of his voice.

"You've come to know me as X.A.N.A but YOU know me better than anyone isn't that right Odin?"

Odd flinched as the smoke took form and there he saw a very familiar form he take shape:

It was a boy who looked barely any older than Odd he wore armour similar to Williams's but it had red circuit lines and he had pointed shoulder blades, but the most notable features was his shoulder length brown hair with blue highlights around the edges.

"Xander?" Odd whispered.

"It's good to see you again Odd" The boy who's name was Xander smiled softly.

**A/N: R&R plz X3**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and here we go.**

The sunset coated the city of Italy in an orange glow and extended the shadows of the alleys and tall buildings shrouding everything they touched in peaceful darkness.

Though the only thing that wasn't at peace was small playground and in it's sandbox was a child with blonde hair, the poor soul was crying his knees were covered in cuts and bruises.

"Hey are you okay?" The small boy looked up to see another boy not much older than he was.

"No" The boy sniffled. "My sisters left me here all alone just so they could hang out with their stupid boyfriends!" He started crying louder.

The other boy looked at him with sympathetic eyes and pulled him into a hug.

"What's your name?" He asked once the blonde had calmed down.

"Odin Della Robbia" He sniffled brushing his blonde hair out of his eyes showing off his hazel brown eyes.

"Odin?" The boy asked raising an eyebrow at the name.

"Yeah it's embarrassing I know" Odin blushed.

"Not really" The brunette smiled. "I think that it's cool" The boy pulled away. "My names Alexander but I preferred to be called Xander for short"

"Then you can call me Odd" Odin giggled.

Xander turned around and crouched down. "Hope on Odd I'll take you home"

Odd smiled and climbed on Xander's back.

(Present day, digital sea)

"...and that's how we met" Xander finished from his seat on the bed.

Odd stared dumbfounded, he had not believed X.A.N.A as he thought it was just one of his mind games but since he knew how they met and that Odd's full name was Odin it had to be true.

Unable to control himself any longer Odd leapt forward and tackled his friend onto his back and started sobbing uncontrollable.

"I...I thought you were dead, I visited your grave everyday for three months!" Odds voice was muffled against Xander's chest.

"I know I guise I have some explaining to do?" Xander said.

Odd suddenly pulled away his relieved expression exchanged for an angry one.

"You sure as hell do! You killed Aelita! You stole Ulrich's body! You made Yumi fall into the digital sea and I've lost count of the times you've almost got somebody killed!" Odd yelled.

Xander sighed and gave Odd a serious look. He placed a hand on Odd's chest and pushed him to the side of him.

"After the car crash I was in critical condition but as you know by now, Franz Hopper has connections, he knew my parents and as a favour to them he transferred my consciousness into the supercomputer so my mind would live on"

Odd was shocked by the brunette-blues words.

"But I soon started to long for the real world and it seemed that Franz had abandoned me but then I saw Aelita. Odd believe me if I had known she was human I would have never attempted to kill her but I thought it was her that kept me here and that if I destroyed her I'd be free"

"So what changed?" Odd asked.

"After you brought her to your world I realized that she had to be human so I decided to try a different approach. I didn't know that stealing her memory would kill her but I still wasn't able to come home so I thought Lyoko was holding me back and set out to destroy it"

"And you took William in the process" Odd crossed his arms and cocked an eyebrow.

"There was no other way to destroy the core, I was planning to free him once it was done but..." Xander's voice trailed off.

"You still weren't free" Odd finished.

"Yes but then I got another idea"

"What now Doctor Zhivago?" Odd hissed it was obvious that resentment towards his friend was becoming more and more evident.

"You"

Odd froze at these words.

"The moment I saw you on Lyoko I knew it was you, the way you acted the way you talked it was obvious" Xander smiled and placed a hand on Odd's shoulder.

"But what do you need me for and why wait until now?" Odd asked.

"To answer your second question I couldn't contact you before no matter how hard I tried but when you came to Lyoko today I sensed that your body and resilience was low-"

"My flu!" Odd exclaimed.

"Exactly, it gave me an opportunity and I took it. the beam William shot at you didn't just take away your abilities it made it so you could enter the digital sea without disappearing" Xander answered.

Odd nodded in understanding. "And to answer my first question?"

"I need a body"

"Huh?"

"None of the others would believe but I know you would I need you to help me make a body so that I can finally be free" Xander stood up and looked at his friend with hopeful eyes.

"Look" Odd sighed getting up to meet his friends eye level. "There is nothing I would like more than to take you back to the earth with me but I don't have the brains to help you"

"You don't need to do anything you have the key to Lyoko" Xander reached out his arm and placed on Odd's chest.

"Uh sorry but that's Aelita remember" Odd said bluntly backing away.

"No" Xander shook his head. "After the supercomputer was turned back on you were the first one to come here and by doing so absorbed a second key that acted as the virtual compound that allowed free materialization between our worlds, so in a manner of speaking you've become the prince of Lyoko"

Odd blushed at the sound of the title and felt a warm sensation in his chest. He looked down to see a blue glow emanating from his chest. "Is this...the key?"

Xander didn't say anything but his eyes said it all.

"Okay" Odd said, expelling any doubt from his mind and heart and nodded his head firmly. "I'll help you get back to the real world, what do I do?"

(Earth)

After school had finished the Lyoko Warriors had gone to Sector Five and had managed to retrieve some data before William and his cronies overwhelmed them and Jeremie was in the process of deciphering it.

"Well? Anything?" Ulrich asked tensely, tapping his fingers against the surface of the wall.

"I'm going as fast I can, be patient!" Jeremie snapped, it was hard to work with his friends breathing down his neck.

"We can't afford to wait!" Ulrich yelled slamming his fist on one of the arms of the chair.

"Ulrich!" Yumi grabbed the German boys arm and led him to the elevator. "We need to talk"

Ulrich tried to protest but Yumi wasn't listening and after shoving him into the elevator she closed the door and roughly slammed against the wall.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked. "We're all worried about Odd but you don't see us trying to bite each others heads off!"

Ulrich looked like he was about to yell but only a frustrated sigh escaped his lips and looked down.

Yumi crossed her arms and waited for one of Ulrich's snarky comments but only heard soft sobbing.

"Ulrich?"

"Why would X.A.N.A want Odd? He was no threat he was just some dumb kid" the tears started flowing down Ulrich's cheeks and started dripping on the floor.

This tugged at Yumi's heartstrings. She wrapped her arms around Ulrich's shoulders and pulled him into a hug.

"I know what you mean he was always like a dorky little brother to all of us" She said softly feeling tears start to sting her own eyes. "But we'll get him back and then things can go back to the way they were, corny jokes and all"

Ulrich laughed a little through his sobs.

"Thanks Yumi"

After the two had composed themselves they went back down to the computer room and were met by Aelita who looked like she had seen a ghost.

"You two are not going to believe this" She said, guiding the two to the Supercomputer.

"From some of the data you retrieved form Sector 5 I was able to get this" Jeremie brought up a picture of two boys one had blonde hair with purple highlights it was obvious that he was Odd and sitting next to him on the park bench was a boy with black hair and blue highlights.

"This is part of XANA's personal memory"

"Do you mean to tell me that...?" Yumi's voice trailed off.

"But it couldn't be!" Ulrich gasped.

"We are looking at XANA and Odd!" Jeremie exclaimed.

**A/N: End of part 2 of 3 or 4 hope you liked.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Enjoy the next instalment or I'll send XANA after you.**

"Are you sure this is safe?" Odd asked nervously.

Odd laid on a operational like table with his arms and legs clamped down.

"You know me better than that" Xander shook his head, his kind smile never wavering. "I would never do anything that would put you in danger"

Odd felt a little guilty for doubting his friend they had been like brothers growing up. He had protected from bully's to wild animals alike.

"You're right I'm sorry" Odd said gingerly.

Xander nodded his head in understanding and turned his attention to the pop-up screen and started gliding his hands all over it.

Odd always wondered how those things worked all the screens that appeared on it looked the same to him but then again Xander and Aelita were geniuses and had no problem with using the screens.

"Okay brace yourself it may not hurt but you will feel a small strange sensation" Xander warned.

Odd nodded and closed his eyes and prepared for any unpleasantness.

Xander pressed a switch on the interface and bright light started beaming down on Odd's body.

Odd felt relaxed under the warm glow of the light in fact it almost tickled but it also made his chest feel uncomfortably tight.

"W-What-!" Odd started hyperventilating as he suddenly found his breath being taken away, he felt his heart racing faster than it should and his head was pulsing like a boom box had been stuffed in it. With all this going on Odd couldn't help but let out a yelp of surprise.

Xander flinched and immediately shut down the process and undid Odd's restraints so he could sit up.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Does it sound like I'm okay ya yutz?!" Odd snapped. "You said it wouldn't hurt! I felt like I was having my heart ripped out!" Odd jumped from the table and stomped over to the window that showed the virtual sea.

"I'm sorry it seems this is going to take more effort to perfect the procedure" Xander rubbed the back of his neck.

"Look why don't you just let me go home then I can tell my friends what's going on and then-" Odd was cut off as Xander roughly grabbed him by the arm and turn him to face him.

"Then they'll think I've brain washed you and try to reverse the effects!" He snapped unintentionally tightening his grip around Odd's arm.

"OW!" Odd pulled his arm away the hurt in his eyes was obvious.

"Odd I'm sorry" Xander apologised putting a hand on Odd's shoulder.

"Xander if all you wanted to just get me here then why did you put so many people in danger?" Odd asked, it seemed a bit out of the blue but it had been eating at for a while now.

Xander bit his lip. Should he tell Odd the truth? Would he understand? Would he fear him?

"Well?" Odd asked bringing Xander out of his thoughts.

"Odd I don't always have control over my actions. When I send my spectres to attack you I can't control my actions and they act on their own"

Odd was stunned by his friends words.

"B-But how?" he asked.

"When my consciousness was sent to Lyoko there was a problem and now I fear I may be turning into the virus you have come to know me as" Xander bowed his head.

"Then that's why we need to try harder" Odd walked past him and laid back on the table. "Keep going and don't stop not even if I scream"

Xander hesitated but he had never been able to refuse Odd anything he walked back over to the panel and began again.

Meanwhile at the factory the Lyoko warriors were still puzzling over the photo they had found in the data they had brought back from Sector 5.

"Wait, back up a minute" Ulrich held his hands up in exasperation. "Are you trying to say that Odd and XANA have a past together?"

"That has yet to be confirmed" Jeremie said blankly.

"It's there in black and white!" Ulrich snapped pointing to the photo.

"I don't understand" Yumi murmured.

Jeremie started typing and a large wall of text popped up on the screen.

"According to this his real name is Xander Rauler he supposedly died in a car accident when he was thirteen it was at that time that Franz Hopper transferred his consciousness into the super computer as a favour for his parents who were his good friends" Jeremy explained.

"Don't tell me you actually believe this crap!" Ulrich snapped. "X.A.N.A would never leave such personal information like this where we could find it!"

"Unless he's distracted" Jeremie reasoned. "Besides this may be the only chance we've got to rescue Odd" Jeremie said.

"How will this help us save Odd?" Ulrich asked agitated.

"Because in the same data pack of this information there were Odd's location" Jeremy said smugly.

**A/N: Yes I knows a little short but I'm running low on inspiration.**

**Next times the last chapter.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry everyone last chapter.**

"Are you sure these coordinates are accurate, I mean how do we know this isn't just a trap?" Ulrich asked from his seat in the Skid.

"Stop being such a sceptic Ulrich" Jeremy said. "XANA won't be expecting us so we have the element of surprise"

"But we should still keep our guard up" Yumi warned.

They knew they were going into uncharted territory and it was risky but they had to do it to save Odd.

"Get ready guys you're getting close"

Odd wasn't fairing well, he felt like he was having his heart pulled out but no matter how much he cried out he refused to let Xander stop.

"ALRIGHT THAT'S ENOUGH!" Xander slammed his hands on the pop-screen, shattering it into pixels ceasing the process immediately.

"Hey what's up?" Odd asked sitting after his restraints had been removed.

"I can't do it" Xander sighed helping Odd off the table. "I can't hurt the one who I see as a little brother" He pulled Odd into a hug.

"Xander..." Odd sighed and pulled away. "Xander you're my friend and I want to help you"

"Odd I haven't been entirely honest with you" Xander said.

"Well what is it? you know you can tell me anything" Odd said.

Xander bit his lip and then opened his mouth to speak but suddenly he let out a scream of pain and clutched his head.

"Xander! What's wrong!?" Odd asked frantically.

"Odd...RUN!" Xander screamed and then fell silent...his eyes slowly opened but instead of being blue they were crimson red.

"Xander-" Odd gasped as he found himself hanging in the air by a cloud of smoke with Xander pointing a sword at his throat.

"Die" He said coldly pulling his sword back to stab.

"XANDER!" Odd yelled closing his eyes tightly, when he didn't feel the sword ram through his chest he opened his eyes and saw Xander holding his head again.

When it was over the smoke around odd dissolved and he fell butt first on the ground.

"I'm sorry" Xander apologized his eyes full with tears.

"W-What just happened?" Odd asked crawling to his friends side despite his fears that Xander would go berserk again.

"When my conciseness was transferred into the supercomputer there was an error" Xander said once he had pulled himself together.

"What kind of error?" Odd asked.

"A virus the XANA part of me that makes me lose control" Xander admitted. "It and I are always fighting for possession and if it wins I'll die for good this time"

Odd's eyes widened.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" He yelled grabbing Xander's shoulder.

"Because I didn't want you to worry!" He snapped swatting Odd's hand away only for it to make a comeback and clutch his shoulder even tighter.

"Idiot! We're friends and friends don't hide things from each other!" Odd yelled tears running down his face.

For a moment Xander looked like he was going to argue again but no words came out of his mouth, instead tears leaked out of his eyes and down his cheeks where they dripped off his chin.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry" He cried extending out his free arm and wrapped it around the younger boys shoulders and pulled him into a tight hug.

In the meantime the Lyoko Warriors were closing in on what looked like the entrance to a replica.

"Alright guys your about to enter XANA's strong-hold" Jeremie said. "Remember, Your mission is to find Odd, grab him and get out of there and remember if any of you lose all your life points you'll disappear forever"

"We got it Jeremy" Ulrich said, taking a steady breaths to calm himself.

"Alright getting ready to materialize" Aelita confirmed taping the buttons on her command pad and shifted the stirring stick forward.

"Okay here we go" Yumi nodded.

In a flash of bright light the three were in an underwater tunnel and began running as fast as their legs could carry them. The tunnel seemed to go on for miles until they came to a closed door which Aelita opened with her powers and upon doing so they saw they found Odd another boys arms.

"Let go of him!" Ulrich yelled drawing his sabres. "Super Sprint!" The German youth sped forward with Yumi and Aelita backing him up with a fan and energy field.

"STOP!" Odd yelled stepping in front of Xander.

Ulrich screeched to a halt, turned and used both his blades to deflect Yumi's fan and shatter Aelita's energy field.

"Ulrich what are you doing!?" Yumi shouted catching her fan.

"Don't blame me! Blame Odd" He snapped glaring at the cat boy in front of him. "What's going on here?"

After Odd had managed to calm the peeved samurai he explained everything to him, on how "XANA" was actually his childhood friend Xander and why he had kidnapped him.

"This all seems a little far fetched" Ulrich said, his swords still in his hands. "This wouldn't be the first time XANA has tricked us" He growled circling around Odd following his movements just in case he decided to lunge.

"Ulrich trust me, he knows things that only Xander would know" Odd reasoned. "The XANA we know knows nothing of human emotions or nature" Odd looked at him with pleading eyes.

An hour seemed to pass before Ulrich finally sighed and gave Odd a semi smile.

"Honestly Odd sometimes you're such a spoiled brat" He sneered playfully.

"I am not!" Odd whined puffing his cheeks into a pout.

"Then how come you'd always whine until someone did as you said?" Xander chuckled from behind earning a chuckle from Aelita who had (along with Yumi) had been silent.

"You guys are so shrewd sometimes!" Odd pouted.

"So how do we get the key out of Odd without hurting him?" Yumi asked.

"Maybe we could copy the data from my materialization program to stabilize Odd's key and digital code long enough to separate the two" Aelita stated.

"Sounds good to me" Odd yipped even though he had no idea what she had just said. "What do you think-!" Odd's blood ran cold when he Saw Xander clutching his head once more. "No don't do this now buddy!" Odd begged holding his shoulders. "Not when we're so close!"

"It's to late for me Odd" He said through a forced smile. "Go live for both of us"

Odd shook his head over and over again, his eyes started to leak with tears, he was biting his lip not wanting his last words to be regrettable.

The room began shaking violently, the cables began ripping themselves out of the wall and the glass that separated them from the digital sea started cracking.

"Get out of there!" Jeremie yelled.

"Goodbye Xander" Odd whimpered turning around and running with his friends through the door and onto the Skid.

Odd looked back as the base exploded tears streaming down his face.

Once back at the factory Odd was tackled to the ground by two surprisingly heavy teenage girls and a muscular brunette boy hugging him and telling him how glad they were to have him back.

After all was said and done they took back up to the computer room he was warmly welcomed back by Jeremie.

"Odd I'm sorry we weren't able to help your friend" Aelita said sadly.

"It's okay guys I know you would have saved him if you have" Odd smiled weakly.

"He was good friend to the very end" Yumi smiled putting a hand Odd's shoulder.

"I know I'll miss him" Odd sighed.

"Miss who?" Came a voice that was all to familiar.

Odd spun on his heels and looked on in shock as boy wearing blue jeans, black shirt and a brown jacket stood right in front of him his hair brown with blue highlights around the edges.

"B-But how?" Odd stammered.

"What did you think I was doing when you guys were talking? Twiddling my thumbs?" Jeremy chuckled. "I was able to hack into the system and steal most of the data and then use it to remove the key, then I pulled him out of their before it went up in smoke but XANA escaped"

"Einstein I could hug you!" Odd yelled jumping in the air and almost falling on his face but Xander was their to catch him.

"Hey what's wrong?" Xander asked.

"Oh no" Odd whined realizing with disappointment that his flu was back.

"Come on Odd lets get you back to bed" Ulrich said.

"Don't worry I'm feeling better honest" Odd insisted waving his hands in defence but before he could say another word he felt himself being carried in two strong arms.

"Bed" Xander said sternly looking Odd straight in the eye.

"Okay" Odd sighed bulging his bottom lip out into a pout.

"Finally someone who can keep you under control!" Ulrich laughed soon joined by everyone else.

Odd hid a smile he was happy then he had ever been, he had gotten his best friend back and even though XANA was still at large he knew that everything was going to be just fine.

**End **

**A/N: I was actually planning a more tragic ending but I don't do very well with that I decided to give anyone a happy ending.**


End file.
